


Never, I will never leave.

by nads31



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Marvel Universe, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nads31/pseuds/nads31
Summary: Tony is insecure and Steve makes him feel better. Cute fluff.





	Never, I will never leave.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhoenix/gifts).



> This is my first fic and I just adore this couple. I mean who can't? Also if you're not into Stony or M/M content at all then just don't read this. On with the story.

Tony was in his lab, working on a little side project. He couldn’t focus for the life of himself - and his life was important to say the least - on his project. He was thinking about something Steve had said earlier in the day at breakfast with the team: “my old man Tony over here didn’t want to wake up today,” when asked why they came into the kitchen so late. It wasn’t lost on the team that Steve had said “my” and that they had come in together. 

However, that wasn’t what bothered Tony. He knew that the team would support Steve and him in a relationship, even if they did tease them about it. What was on his mind was the “old man” part. He realized that he was much older than Steve - well, not really but in terms of conscious years he was - and that Steve might be embarrassed to be seen with him. They were going to an event tomorrow night, and he had been going to ask Steve to come with him as a plus one, but now he wasn’t sure. He also didn’t know how the public would react, and didn’t want Steve to be uncomfortable and embarrassed to be with him.

He sighed. Normally at this time of night, he would be in Steve’s arms in bed but tonight, the worry and guilt got to him. He was forcing Steve to pretend to love him and he felt so guilty. He got up and went to the couch and laid down. 

He must have fallen asleep, because he woke up to Steve carrying him into bed. As soon as Steve put him down in the bed, he jumped up and walked to the big chair that was in their - his, really - bedroom and sat down. Steve gave him a puzzled look and came to squat down in front on Tony, bringing them to eye level.

“What’s wrong, Tony?” He brushed Tony’s cheek and his thumb came away wet. Tony sighed and then began his self pity speech. 

“I’m an old man, Steve. You can stop pretending to love me now. I see that you are embarrassed to be with me, and don’t want to be seen in public. That’s okay. I get it. I really do.” He stopped for a breath and a resigned expression came across his face. 

Steve started laughing. He abruptly stopped when he saw the look on Tony’s face.   
“Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself. You are so wrong about everything you just said. First of all, I don’t care that you are older and technically, I am much, much older. Secondly, why would you think I don’t want to be seen in public with you? It was pretty obvious to the rest of the team that we had slept in the same bed when I called you mine and we come in together. There, does that disprove you point?”   
Steve leaned in to kiss Tony and Tony melted, “How can you love me when I am old and have slept with so many other people?” 

Steve looked in Tony’s eyes and gave him a huge hug. “As long as you haven’t slept with other people while we have been a thing, that is okay. I still love you anyway. And stop calling yourself old!” 

Tony tucked himself into Steve’s chest and wrapped his legs around him, “Thank you. I’m sorry I ever thought any of that, but people I love normally leave me and I don’t want you to leave to.” 

“Never, I will never leave.” Steve led Tony to their bed and Tony curled up into him resting his head on Steve’s muscled chest. His breathing evened and he fell to sleep.

~~

Steve woke up to see Tony curled up next to him. He smiled and knowing that this was where Tony felt safe, he laid still, wrapping an arm around the sleeping Avenger. A couple minutes later, Tony woke up and Steve pecked him on the cheek. “Morning.” 

Tony suddenly looked at Steve squarely and asked, “Will you come with me to a charity event as my plus one?”

Steve grinned and said, “Of course. I’d follow you to the end of the world. Also, does that mean I get to see you in a tux?” 

Tony smiled in relief, and then when Steve’s parting comment got to him, he smirked. “Oh yes, and you can’t do a damn thing until we get home.” 

Steve smirked back and kissed Tony again. “Wouldn’t dream of it. We can’t ruin your reputation.” Tony rolled his eyes and snuggled back into Steve’s arms.


End file.
